


Changing

by SLUSH_IE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: "I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward now."
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Changing

" _I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward, I'm looking forward now._ " The song echoed throughout the room, and Steven pressed stop on the CD player.

"So, what do you think? Pretty great, right?" Steven asked the smiling girl sitting on his bed.

Connie nodded, "I think Sadie is super talented. Who helped her with this song?"

"Her new partner, Shep. They're actually pretty cool. And they're music is amazing," Steven joined his friend on the bed. "It does feel...weird though."

"What does?"

"Everything's changing. Sadie Killer and the Suspects are broken up, Lars is back in space...everything's moving so fast, I can hardly keep up."

Connie sighed, "Yeah. I mean, now I'm just a year away from graduating _high school_. It feels like I was just in seventh grade, and now..." she paused, "I'm going to leave."

Steven nearly flinched at the word 'leave.'

She glanced at him, "It's not for another year but...it's still scary to think about."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Steven? Are you alright?"

He tended up, gripping the bed covers. "I...I really messed up."

"Huh?"

"I'm losing everybody. All my friends are leaving, the gems will hardly talk to me, and if they do, it's really awkward, and now you're going to leave too," Steven vented, not know what he was saying or noticing how fast he was talking.

"Woah, woah, hey, slow down. What are you talking about exactly?"

"I just...okay, so...I decided, after I left Little Homeschool, that I'd get myself a hobby. Y'know, distract myself from all the...horrible things that have been happening. Basically, I, uh, may have accidentally turned a cactus into a sentient being?"

Connie sat there, dumbfounded. "Oh."

"It started repeating some stuff I told it and...it didn't end well," he cringed at the memory. "I said...things about the Gems...things I would never say to their face. I felt so bad." He trailed off.

The girl tilted her head. "Hey..." He looked away, and out the window. "Steven, look at me." She put her hand up to his face so he was looking at her. She leaned her forehead on his. "It's never going to be perfect. Not even close, but it'll be okay. You'll find a way to reconnect with the gems. I know you will. Nobody can stay mad at you. I don't even know if they're _mad_. You were caught up in the moment, weren't you?"

Steven sighed a little, "Yeah."

"Just know...I'll never leave you. What I did when I was, what, 12? That's never gonna happen again. I was young and stupid. Now I _know_ I'm never leaving you. And yeah, it's going to be hard with college, but I'll always be connected to you one way or another."

Steven had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe this girl. He felt so many things at that moment. He loved her, in so many ways. He almost collapsed onto her. He was a mess; tears pouring down his face, some snot, and a lot of blush. Connie bit her lip, holding back a combination of tears and giggles. She cupped her companion's face, and they both lied there on the bed like crazy people. Finally, Steven sat up, and Connie followed suit. Steven looked at her and smiled lazily. She chuckled lightly. They both gazed into each other's eyes, not even noticing they were leaning in. It wasn't until Steven felt his hand on Connie's wrist that he came to terms with what was happening. His lips met hers, and they shared their first, sloppy, short kiss. When they pulled away, they could barely hold in their laughter.

"We're so bad at this," Steven laughed hysterically. He didn't know what was happening, but Connie was laughing too, so he took that as a good sign.

"The worst."

"You mean it? About staying with me?"

"Always."

And thus, another kiss was shared, more thought out than the last. They still had no idea what they were doing, but needless to say, they were better than they initially thought.

As they stared at the ceiling, sprawled across the bed, they had one thought. That this moment would change their futures forever.


End file.
